


Lurk

by thechaosofmayhem



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaosofmayhem/pseuds/thechaosofmayhem
Summary: Based off of Lurk by The NeighbourhoodDon't own the Sons, just this ideaAs always feedback is welcome18+ OnlySmut





	Lurk

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Lurk by The Neighbourhood
> 
> Don't own the Sons, just this idea
> 
> As always feedback is welcome
> 
> 18+ Only
> 
> Smut

He hadn't asked to be dragged along to this club, didn't want to be here, but Tig had asked him to be his wingman and Tig had also somehow managed to get him to agree. He sat at the bar watching his brother flirt with women all night, absently listening to the music playing, it wasn't that it was a bad song, it just wasn't his usual type of music.

He watched the bartender come over, placing another beer in front of him. "I didn't order this." He growled out more annoyed than normal. The bartender smiled at him "I know, I ordered it for you." She said with a wink before walking away to tend the others waiting. 

He took the time to look her over, she was much shorter than him with a wealth of jet black hair that fell to her waist, her skin was pale and her eyes were blue, the dark eye makeup making them stand out more, her lips were a dark red color and he wondered what they would feel like wrapped around him. 

Her top hung on her in a way that showed off her body, but kept her modestly covered, her cleavage prominent but subtle, her tattoos on full display. She was curvier than the crow eaters he was used to with a great ass that was covered in a black skirt. 

More tattoos adorned her legs as his eyes wandered down to her knee high leather boots, boots that were made to ride, legs that were made to wrap around him. He sat back and sipped his beer in silence, listening to the music playing, forgetting about Tig and why he came here as he watched her. 

****_-I want to be honest, I want to be bad_  
I want to destroy you, I want to move fast  
I want the attention, I want all the cash  
I want all the ass, is that too much to ask? 

****_I want to be faithful, I want to be raw_  
I want to be ignorant, I want to know all  
I want die someday, I want to live long  
I want what I ask for, I get what I want- 

She didn't know what it was about the grumpy looking stranger in the black leather vest that drew her attention, but something did. Maybe it was the fact that he looked dangerous, maybe she just wanted to see him smile, maybe it was the way he rolled that toothpick around in his mouth and she wanted to know if his mouth really was that skilled, but mostly it was the fact that her body responded with a visceral need just from the sound of his deep, raspy voice.

She could feel his eyes on her, exploring her, claiming her, her body felt hot and tight and he hadn't even touched her. She stayed on the other side of the bar away from him, slinging drinks, and smiling, glancing his way every so often, he was attractive, older, covered in tattoos and oozing mystery. 

She turned away for a few moments to clean up a bit and when she turned back around he was motioning her over. "What can I get you, Grumpy?" She teased wiping down the bar top. "Another beer?" He asked licking his lips slowly, the toothpick rolling around. She bit her bottom lip, turning to fill his order. 

"I'm Happy." He offered as she set the glass down in front of him. She giggled lightly "That's the point." He chuckled at her. "No, that's my name." She laughed harder "Really? How serendipitous." He furrowed his brows together in confusion. "What do you mean?" "I'm Joy." She said leaning her arms on the bar.  


"What do I owe you?" He asked as she looked to the side to see someone calling her over and she nodded to them. "Stick around?" She inquired raising a brow as he nodded and she walked away. 

****_-I'm thinking we should ride_  
To a place that we don't know  
To a place where no one's seen us before  
I'm thinking you and I  
Better just go with the flow  
Last thing that we should do is go slow  
I'm thinking we should ride  
To a place that we don't know  
To a place where no one's seen us before  
I'm thinking you and I  
Better just go with the flow  
Last thing that we should do is go slow- 

"Joy." Happy tested her name in his mind, nearly stabbing Tig when he put his hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, easy killer." Tig said taking a step back. Happy put his knife back in it's sheathe. "You ready man?" Tig asked.

He shook his head and motioned toward Joy. Tig followed his movements and looked over the girl. "I dunno how you do it man. You don't talk and yet women still throw themselves at you." Tig joked nudging him with his elbow. "You should try it sometime." Happy commented with a shrug. "Well then brother, goodnight." Tig said wagging his eyebrows walking away with a blonde he hadn't noticed with him.

Happy sat around and waited for the club to close and for Joy to get off work. She stepped out from behind the bar and stood next to him. "Thanks for not leaving." She said with a smile as she adjusted her purse across her body. 

"So your place or mine?" He asked with a hunger for her in his eyes. She slid closer to him, sliding her hand down his chest. "Mine's probably closer." He followed her outside and hopped on his bike after escorting her to her car and following her to an apartment complex not far from the club. 

She parked and motioned him to park beside her, he followed her inside, barely waiting for her door to close behind him before he was pulling her close pressing her into the wall his mouth finding hers. He was aggressive, he always was, his hands slid over her possessively, his mouth moved along her neck kissing, nipping, sucking, licking, her body felt like it was going up in flames. 

She pushed at his chest, trying to pull off the leather and his shirt with it, but he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head, pulling away from her. "Bedroom?" He asked hoarsely and she pointed him around the corner.

****_-I think that I'm human, I think about God_  
I think of the chances, I think that I'm wrong  
I think to be thoughtful, I know that I'm not  
You think I'm a fake, and I know you're a fraud  
I fuck cause I need to, I fuck when I want  
I'll fuck you in love, even though it is not  
I'll fucking digest you one kiss at a time  
You wish I was yours, and I hope that you're mine- 

He followed her to her room watching her slip her boots off followed by her top and skirt leaving her in nothing but a black lace bra and panties. He shrugged out of his kutte and slid his shirt off, kicking off his boots and jeans, grabbing her hips pulling her back against his front, grinding himself against her ass. 

He slid his hand around her body and down her panties slipping two fingers between her wet folds rubbing her slowly. She slipped her arms around his neck and let him explore her, moaning softly, as he explored her body with his other hand running it along her side, grabbing her breasts. 

He nibbled her ear gently "Which door?" He rasped, sending shivers down her spine. He removed his hands and she drug him behind her through the door to her right. He turned her, kissing her roughly, backing her toward the bed with an eagerness to be buried deep inside of her. 

She laid back on the bed and slipped her panties slowly down her legs as he watched her with a groan, palming himself over his boxers. She sat up and undid the clasp of her bra tossing it on the floor near her discarded panties and leaned back on her arms, calling him forward. 

He slid his boxers off and slipped a condom on before blanketing her body with his and entering her slowly, her arms wrapping around him. He seated himself fully inside her, a harsh groan ripping from him and he moved with a rhythm that had her digging her nails deep into his back as she screamed his name. 

He slowed down the pace taking her with long, smooth, sure strokes, her moans fueling his desire, prolonging his pleasure and she surprised him by managing to flip him onto his back to ride him. She laced her fingers through his as she expertly moved above him, his head leaned back against the pillow and he couldn't look away from her, didn't want to. 

Her moans became laboured as her movements became erratic and he gripped her hips tightly taking control again, taking them both over the edge as she screamed his name and came apart around him, her hands gripping his. He followed her a few strokes later burying himself fully in her as he came with a growl, letting her collapse on top of him, both panting hard. She rolled off of him and he stood to throw the condom away, climbing back in bed beside her.  
He wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him, they both laid in silence as she absentmindedly traced over his tattoos with her fingers until they both fell asleep. 

****_-I'm thinking we should ride_  
To a place that we don't know  
To a place where no one's seen us before  
I'm thinking you and I  
Better just go with the flow  
Last thing that we should do is go slow  
I'm thinking we should ride  
To a place that we don't know  
To a place where no one's seen us before  
I'm thinking you and I  
Better just go with the flow  
Last thing that we should do is go slow  
Go fast, go fast  
Go fast, go fast- 

The sun was just starting to streak across the sky when he woke in the early morning hours, Joy was wrapped around him and making him hot. He moved his arm from under her and shifted his weight off the bed to pee and get dressed needing to get back to the clubhouse. He dressed quickly enough careful not to wake Joy up as he left, locking her door behind him. 

She woke alone, the other side of her bed empty and cold, a sign he had left a while ago and she groaned as she stretched her arms above her. She showered, walking out of her bathroom into her living room covered in only a towel when she happened to notice something stuck to the back of her front door. It was a slip of paper with a number and a small message. "Call Me.-Happy." She smiled brightly, her day already going better.

****_-Black and it’s white_  
Everything’s white, but it’s blacker than I know  
Even blacker than the white of the snow  
Everything that I- 

~A week later~  
He looked at his phone in confusion when he didn't recognize the number, but a smile soon graced his face when he heard the familiar feminine voice on the other line ask him " _You busy later?_ "


End file.
